1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus which is connectable to a network by using a radio wave and which performs data communications, voice communications and printing, and a wireless network system including the electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
Recently, various specifications for wireless networks have been standardized and apparatus equipped with a variety of applications has been connected to a wireless network of the same specifications. For example, Bluetooth (trademark) is a specification which allows connection of a computer, computer peripherals such as a printer, a scanner, and electronic apparatus such as a facsimile, audio apparatus, and a cordless phone, to a wireless network.
In case a cordless phone is manufactured using the Bluetooth system, a piconet may be formed using the base set as a master and handsets as slaves, and a handset can move for conversation with in a range where a radio wave can reach (coverage area).
A network using a radio wave has a limited coverage area. For a cordless phone comprising a base unit and a plurality of handsets, in case the user carrying a handset has walked out of the coverage area of the wireless network network, a radio wave from the base unit does not reach the handset, which may result in breakdown of communications.
By providing a repeater conforming to the specifications of the same wireless network in the coverage area of a wireless network and forming a wireless network around the repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network where wireless network communications are available has been expanded. With this configuration, the voice data transmitted from a handset is relayed by the repeater, which prevents breakdown of communications wile the user of the handset is traveling.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-225325/(1999) describes a mobile image transmitter capable of transmitting a quality image where repeaters receiving a radio wave from mobile communications apparatus for transmitting an image passes the image data received as well as field strength data and a base station displays the image coming from a repeater which has transmitted the highest field strength data.
According to the mobile image transmitter of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-225325/(1999), the field strength of the radio wave transmitted from the mobile communications apparatus is measured by the repeater and the measured result is transmitted to the base station for determination of the field strength. This requires a base station which manages all repeaters. A wireless network such as a Bluetooth-based network is composed of electronic apparatus each operating on a standalone basis, so that it cannot accommodate electronic apparatus corresponding to the base station. Therefore, it is impossible to apply the mobile communications apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-225325/(1999) to such a wireless network.